CQ
by legaldiva
Summary: Read the author's note, all reviews are welcome...and enter the time capsule that is this story:) Enjoy
1. Default Chapter

__

Author's Note/Disclaimer

Welcome to the time capsule. This story was written, and takes place in a time where Angel and Buffy were dating*sighs*, Jennie Calendar was alive, and before Willow dated Oz.

So where did it come from? I guess around this time, I started to investigate the similarities between Androids and vampires; the idea that they live somewhat parallel lives…timeless but yet never intersect for some strange reason. This got me thinking...and even more importantly, inspired. So, I combined a few elements-a techno pagan, Greek Mythology, a few characters of my own and Willow's early but unsuccessful quest for romance…and ended up here. 

Let me know what you think…whether this story is worth saving, requires a trash can..etc….

All I can say is that it was fun to write...my very first fanfic.

Stacey 


	2. CQthe entire story:

Kirby Morrow just couldn't believe what he was hearing. The moment he had been waiting for during the past 6 months was finally here…and his reason for leaving governmental science was still around to tell the tale. The prototype for the x-7 series of enforcers had finally contacted him. 

He knew who it was the minute he picked up the phone…but the difference in the voice and attitude were readily apparent. His "friend" had become more human than anybody had ever expected---including Kirby himself. The timing, however, could not have been more amazing. Kirby knew that something strange was afoot in the town that he called home—Sunnydale, California had never been the quiet place he had thought it to be. It seemed that the unusual occurrence was never too unusual for Sunnydale—magick, witches, vampires—and even the occasional werewolf. But, in the back of his mind, Kirby knew that the town was in for something it never would have suspected on it's own. 

He was running down the block as he did every day at that time. She watched intently as his white Nike cross trainers lightly touched the pavement with regularity, never slowing but moving in perfect coordination. The runner was not affected by the distance, but continued relentlessly as his blonde hair fell into his eyes. 

She felt as if she were watching poetry in motion as she stood, staring at his tall frame, covered as it always was with a pair of gray shorts and white tee shirt. It seemed almost as if she had to watch-as if she were attempting to make some connection with him. In some way, it made her world complete. Buffy had Angel; Giles had Ms. Calendar: Xander had Cordelia… and she had her images of him.

Even though she had been watching him for a few weeks, she knew that she could never speak to him. He was something to be seen, admired and enjoyed—but not to be disturbed. That was, of course, until he spoke to her. Until that time, however, Willow was all the more content to involve herself with the picture he presented. But, because of this tendency, she almost didn't hear him as he broke the silence. "Excuse me," he said in soft tones.

Although she could tell he wasn't shouting, she could hear him and from his expression, she could tell he knew it. Of course, she had no idea what to say, so she gazed up at him-right into eyes that were the color of a sea during a storm. "Yes?" she finally said, swallowing in amazement.

"Do you have the time?" he asked. He shook his head and smiled sheepishly, his eyes half closing. "I always loose track." 

Willow almost melted as she giggled and nodded her head. "So do I," she said as she checked her watch. "It's 3:30."

He shook his head in astonishment. "I'm ahead of schedule. I can't believe it." He paused as she laughed again. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"You run on schedule?"

He smiled, realizing the irony of the situation. "I don't like the dark, so I want to make sure that I'm in before sundown."

She nodded. "Do you live around here?"

"Not too far—3000 Englewood. Let me guess. You live in this house," he said as he pointed to the house she stood in front of.

"How do you know?" she asked—as if she didn't know the answer

"The car door is open and you've got your key in your hand." She laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I didn't think you were so easy to talk to."

"I figured as much. Otherwise, I would have waited a bit longer before I said something."

"So you knew I was watching you? And you don't think I'm crazy?"

"There are so many different paths to run in this area—why do you think I'd choose this one?"

"I'm Willow," she said, holding out her hand, still astonished at how he'd handled the situation. She could tell right off the bat that he wasn't arrogant-; he was only being honest.

"Nice to meet you Willow. I'm Cary," he said as he took it.

"As in Fisher?"

He shook his head and put on a British accent she could have sworn was real. "As in the only sane Grant to exist." While she laughed, he smiled back. "Listen-I've got to go."

She smiled, obviously disappointed. "Leaving so soon?"

He nodded. "Unfortunately, a friend of mine asked me to find some information for him."

"Information?"

He nodded. "On the net."

"Like what?" Willow's interest was piqued. He was easy to talk to, quite good looking and he acted as if neither of those meant anything to him. 

He shrugged his shoulders. "Really nasty stuff, actually. He's teaching a class at the local high school and his connection is down, so he asked me to bail him out."

"Sunnydale High?"

Cary nodded. "Yup. He's actually the chair of the department—Kirby Morrow." 

Willow nodded. "A friend of mine is in his intro class. He's a really good guy—and my advisor."

Cary smiled. "Well, as I said, I've got to run." Of course, she knew he could see the disappointment in her face—a sentiment that she hoped he echoed. After thinking for a few minutes, he spoke again. "However, I'll be dropping the stuff off tomorrow with Kirby. Maybe we can get together after---if that's all right."

Willow was ecstatic. "Sure," she said, "that sounds like a great idea." 

"Good. See you tomorrow." And with a wave, he was off. 

The next day, Willow could hardly contain herself. "I talked to him!" she proclaimed to Buffy and Xander as they were waiting for Giles.

"Who?" asked Xander. "Your mystery man?"

Buffy looked confused. "What? Mystery man?"

Willow nodded. "He's not a mystery any more. His name's Cary—he moved into the old McMullen place."

"That huge house on the corner of Englewood?" said Xander, shocked.

Willow nodded. "That's the one."

"What?" asked Buffy. "You have a mystery man?"

Xander shook his head. "She spent three weeks staring at this guy as he ran on her street. Seems like an obsession to me."

"And you didn't tell me?"

Willow shrugged her shoulders. "You were busy," she began, but then stopped as Giles entered the library.

Kirby Morrow paced around his office. "Gosh darn it!", he shouted at nobody in particular.

"What?" asked Jennie Calendar as the techno-pagan entered into the Kirbster's inner sanctum. "Problems with the system?"

Kirby ran his fingers through his dark brown hair and picked up a donut from the box on his desk. "It's these darn zero sections…less expensive but don't do excrement for the students."

Jennie smiled. "Or their teachers." She looked at her watch. "Don't you have a class in 20 minutes?"

Kirby nodded. "Indeedy I do. I'm just waiting for the one person I know who can get me out of this screwed up situation."

"As in?"

"He can make it so that these cheap pieces of garbage…"

"Can work like hardware dropped down from up above?" Cary smiled as he dropped his car keys and a large folder on the desk.

Kirby smiled. "And not a minute too soon. Bless your soul, my friend," he said as Cary introduced himself to Jennie.

Cary laughed when Kirby repeated his comment. "Let's not soul bless too early. I haven't finished yet…although I did bring the information you wanted."

"I think you have a chance," said Ms. Calendar as she pulled her hair out of her face. "If Mr. Know-it-all is asking you for help, he must think that you are going to do something nobody else can."

"We'll soon find out." Seeming slightly embarrassed, Cary tossed his bangs out of his face and motioned to Kirby. "Where exactly is the problem?" he asked as Jennie left the room.

"The hell mouth is out of control once more," said Giles as he stared into the shelves and shelves of books in front of him."

"What happened this time?" asked Xander. "Indigestion?"

"No," answered Giles. "More like nausea."

"Things are going crazy in the computer lab," noted Jennie Calendar as she came in. "Kirby's got some genius in there right now attempting to deal with it. " She closed her eyes. "Nobody ever believed that this stuff would happen."

Willow nodded. "Surges are happening all over the place—as If the information highway has upped the speed limit."

"The lights in our house are flickering on and off…" said Buffy, thinking. "The alarm system in Mom's gallery has gone off three times for no apparent reason. Could it be the master?"

Giles shook his head. "The master never had power over electricity. Must be something else."

"We must bide our time," said a deep voice. The owner stepped back toward the lighted wall, his dark eyes focused on Drucilla's mouth. "This is what my kind excels at."

Drucila stared back into the eyes of her once vigorous boyfriend. "I don't care about your kind. I need vengance…for my god of darkness."

"Vengeance will solve nothing. It is the return of what has been lost for centuries that will solve all problems. If I can wait to retrieve what was once mine, you can exhibit patience to retrieve what has never been yours."

"Well," said Cary, after going through the diagnostics for the malfunctioning motherboard. "I can't spot it from a distance, so I'm going to have to go in."

Kirby stared at him as he sat back in the large desk chair near the window of his office. "Are you sure? You have no idea what's going on in there---do you want to get infected?"

Cary shook his head, leaning back and watching Kirby. "Not really, but your system's screwed otherwise—right?"

"But I don't want you to risk..." Kirby paused, knowing he would not be able to sway his friend from the course of action he'd decided on. "I really appreciate this."

Cary nodded. "I owe you my life," he said solemnly as he rolled up his left sleeve. "O.K. Let's do this." He then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a thin extension cord and plugged one end of it into the motherboard; the other went into an unseen hole in the middle of the underside of his left wrist

"So there you are….I'd thought you'd forgotten…" said Willow, sheepishly as Cary gave her a huge hug. Buffy, Xander and Willow were lounging by the friend's lockers at the end of the day. 

Cary shrugged his shoulders as he stepped back and pulled his bangs out of his face. "I have a good memory---when it comes to important things."

Buffy started laughing; Xander shook his head.

"Was it something I said?" Cary asked, puzzled.

Willow shook her head as Xander opened his mouth. "So you're the mystery man…"

Cary laughed. " Mystery no, mysterious yes." He stuck out his hand to Xander. Cary Quinn." 

"Xander Harris." He nudged Buffy in the ribs. "And the reluctant one is…"

"Buffy Summers," she said as she looked him up and down. "Where did you live before you moved to Sunnydale?"

"Greenwich Village—New York."

"Really?" asked Willow. "I didn't know."

Cary smiled. "I stayed with a friend for about 6 months. Then I moved out here and struck it out on my own."

"You're living in that huge house by yourself?" Xander's jaw dropped to the floor

Cary smirked. " Word travels fast when the word is interesting. " Willow blushed in embarrassment. "Should I consider this an attempt to get an invitation?"

Xander shrugged while Buffy looked skyward. "I don't know," he said sarcastically. "I mean you can't have any fun by yourself…"

"Come on," said Willow, attempting to stop Xander's tirade. "I doubt after knowing you for only one second that Cary would want you in his house." She stopped, realizing what she was saying and turned to Cary. "Or would he?"

"First of all," Cary said as he dragged his bangs out of his eyes. "I've known him for a minute; as if that really means very much. Secondly, company actually is a pretty good idea…but not right now. Thirdly, any friend of yours, Willow, is a friend of mine as well---if that's any indication."

"So if you like company so much," asked Buffy, staring closely at Cary, "Why are you living by yourself?"

Cary sighed. "I just haven't had my own space in a while."

"Why?" asked Xander. "Repressive family?"

Cary nodded; a faraway look in his eyes. "You could say that."

Willow looked around for any signs of a clue. Finding that Buffy was about to say something, she turned to Cary. "You know, if we were going to leave…"

Cary nodded again, the look leaving his eyes. "Now would be a good time to do it." He put his arm around Willow and smiled. "Good idea."

Xander nodded. "See you again sometime?"

"Stop by," responded Cary as he and Willow walked down the hall.

"So he has joined with the slayer." The one they called the black knight was staring at the centurion's tape as it played in the VCR in front of him. "I do not approve of this information. It is illogical…."

"Logic is shitty," said Drucilla. "Here and now and evermore….."

The black knight nodded. "This shall figure into our plan, then."

"Can I send one of my friends to say hello?"

The black knight stared. "You may send a watcher---but I do not advise sending a friend. The keeper of the auric fire has strength and speed that equals my own. If he is with the slayer, the facts indicate that your watcher will be slayed. "

"So let's see if he can play catch."

"I don't like this guy," said Buffy to Xander later that week. Willow and Cary were out once more, and the two friends were in the library, waiting for Giles to return.

"What about him don't you like? He's witty, hates Cordelia, got you through a shitty program, has a beautiful house, a Porsche…"

Buffy nodded. "And has Willow wrapped around his finger. But, there's something about him that just doesn't work."

"Who's he?" asked Giles as he came back from the computer lab. He was carrying an old book. "About who doesn't work?"

"The guy Willow's seeing," answered Buffy. "What's his name…Cary?"

Giles nodded as he walked towards the two, placing the large book on the table in front of them. "Ms. Calendar says that he's been a great help down in her realm---the insane one has got some sort of attachment to him."

"Kirby." Xander nodded as he coughed. "What's that?" he asked pointing to the book. It was a thick leather bound offering, with a Latin name on the cover. "M-y-s-teriam?"

Giles nodded. "A loaner. It is another prophetical book…along the lines of the…"

"Codex?" Buffy asked.

Giles nodded. "Yes. Ms Calendar borrowed it because she thought we could use it. Some of her webbed friends have been speaking about it lately."

"Why?" Buffy stared up at Giles. "Why haven't you heard of it?"

Giles shrugged his shoulders as he sat down. "This describes another realm of ancient prophesy—that of the armored soul."

"What?" asked Xander. "Armored soul? Could you translate?"

"According to the Mysteriam," Giles began, turning to the assembled group. "Certain souls were mistakenly freed from the grasp of the creator before they were placed in flesh. They were roaming the earth--until the ancient god Hephaestus took pity on them."

"Hephaestus?" asked Buffv. "What did he do?"

"God of the forge," answered Xander reverently. "Hey, go on."

Giles nodded. "Yes. Hephaestus took it upon himself to save these souls from their uncertain future by creating bodies for them out of metal. Therefore, they were called Urae Argentae—souls of silver."

"So what happened then?" Xander's interest was piqued." They lived happily ever after?"

Giles shook his head. "I'm afraid not." he said as he paged through the book. "Apparently their time of unconstrained freedom destroyed any sense of hubris they might have had, so once they received bodies…"

"Hell broke loose," said Buffy.

"Precisely. As a result, all of the gods and the goddesses got together and decided to punish these souls by taking away all of their god given characteristics... all except Athena. The goddess of wisdom stated that knowledge was for everybody…and that she could never take that away…"

"So the souls of silver became nothing but walking bodies of knowledge," responded Xander quietly.

Buffy, however, was not so amused. "What makes this story so special?" she asked. 

"Apparently, there was one out of all of them, whose time in freedom or newfound physicality did not relieve his judgment. When it was time for the sentence to be carried out, they asked him what he wanted…."

"Let me guess, he said take it away."

"Precisely. However, even though the gods and goddesses had to obey his wishes, they gave him the ability to discover within himself, that which he had lost. The point of the story is that this one remaining armored soul is the only link between what is right and the horrible things that may happen when the others of his kind regain what they had lost." 

Buffy shook her head. "So what does that have to do with us?"

"Portentia!" shouted a familiar voice. "Things in the air here---after all, the hell mouth is not only attractive of the undead…but of the never alive."

"So how do you do that again?" asked Buffy. She was at Cary's house, going over some martial arts moves. Giles and Kirby had suggested it, and Cary had easily agreed. Unfortunately, the guy was too darn fast—and Buffy did not like to have to admit it. 

Cary laughed. "I know I get ahead of myself sometimes, but I've always figured that the best way to learn this stuff is to let your emotions take over. You get power…and grace at the same time."

Buffy nodded. "And I suppose yours move just a bit faster than the rest of ours." She paused as he began to show her the set of leg movements again. "Are you sure you're not a slayer?" she asked.

Cary looked up from his movements, pulling his bangs away from his face and swallowing some water from the bottle on the floor of the dojo. "I thought that there was no such thing as a male slayer."

Buffy nodded. "But there could be exceptions…"

Cary straightened his back and stretched his arms. "I cure the world of other evils---or at least I'd like to think so."

"Weird," she said, fixing her ponytail as the two began the intricate set of moves Cary'd called a kata. "Most people couldn't deal with the idea of vampires---I mean outside of the realm of fiction. Why are you so special."

Cary shook his head and continued hesitantly, staring out the large picture window. "I'm not…I just have reason to believe that there's more to this world then what meets the eye."

"So that's why you came here?"

"I came here because it was far enough from the old to be interesting, but close enough to my past to make it feel like home."

Buffy nodded. "I wish I had the chance to forget my past." She picked up the glass of iced tea she had placed on the dojo floor and looked at Cary as she swallowed. "You seem completely at ease with yours." 

Cary nodded. "It's taken quite a while—I've done things that I really do not like to think about. But, I guess when it comes down to it, your past makes you stronger. That's why I…"

"You remind me of my boyfriend," said Buffy simply. "He's got quite a past as well—but he says that it's what keeps him sane." She paused, thinking. "I really think you should meet him—I mean I'll have to talk to him, but what about a double—you, willow, my boyfriend and myself?" She stopped, thinking. "Of course, It'll have to be in the evening…if you can."

Cary laughed. "I can do the dark if I have advance warning---and at least about three litres of caffeine" 

"Good. Then it's set."

"This is going to be amazing," said Willow as she reached across and fixed the collar on the navy blue sport jacket Cary was going to wear later that evening. She was wearing a simple short blue dress and brown heels. "I'm dying for you to meet Angel", she said excitedly

Cary nodded. "I can tell," he said simply as he finished braiding Willow's hair. He stood up and fixed his brown khakis as Willow reached up and played with the collar on his white dress-shirt. "There—done."

"You don't seem too enthused." Willow stepped back towards the mirror, letting Cary rest his arms on her shoulders. "Any particular reason?"

Cary shook his head. "No-I mean it seems as if he's a discriminating personality…."

Willow nodded. "Difficult to get to know." She turned her head and reached up to kiss Cary on the nose. "Not like you, hm?"

He returned the kiss and stepped back. "Did I tell you that you look wonderful tonight?"

"Avoiding the subject?" Willow looked deep into Cary's eyes as he picked up the bottle of jolt that sitting on the wooden parquet floor and downed the rest of it.

He shook his head through his gulping. "No—just stating the obvious." He wiped his mouth with a handkerchief. "I think that about does it."

"Are you sure?" She shook her head. "You really are not a night person---how much caffeine have you had already?"

"I told you," he said scolding her gently. "Probably about 3 liters---since I've been up." He smiled as she laughed, then took a breath and continued as he shrugged on his jacket. "Now remember—I can only hang out after dinner if we come back here—not that I'm going to mind being host."

Willow nodded. "Right. " 

"So I was thinking darts," said Giles.

"What?" asked Kirby as he turned to face his "bonding" companion. "This is supposed to be bonding night---not the night of reliving the glorious days of Rupert Giles' childhood."

"Well what would Kirby Morrow have us do---play video games all night? No thanks."

Kirby shook his head. "Pool and a few pitchers ought to do it for me."

Giles stared. "You are insane, you know that?"

Kirby laughed. "Of course I do."

"So Japanese it is—a Japanese steak house, I assume?" asked Willow. She, Buffy Cary and Angel were at Angel's loft, attempting to decide where to go.

Buffy nodded. "It would be a better idea. Angel?"

Angel shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't matter."

Willow turned to Cary. "What do you think?"

"Well if we need a tie-breaker, then definitely." Cary sighed. "Otherwise I don't particularly care." He ran his fingers though his hair and wiped his eyes.

"Are you all right?" asked Buffy.

Cary smiled. "It's past my bedtime," he said. "The sooner we go, though, the sooner we…"

Willow nodded. "Get some amazing food. I'm starving. So Yoshimoto's it is?"

Buffy nodded. "Sure," she said as she turned to Cary. "You know I can drive if you're not up for it…"

Cary shook his head fiercely, as if attempting to get some kind of energy. "I'll be o.k.—besides I have no desire to leave my car."

Buffy started to laugh. "That's right," she said. "Who would want to leave a Porsche 959 anywhere." 

Angel turned to Cary. "You have a Porsche?"

Cary nodded. "I've spent most of my life doing nice things for the wrong people." He turned his head to the wall. 

Willow looked at Cary, touched his cheek and smiled, also staring out the window. "I think we'd better be going,"

Buffy nodded. "Good idea. Angel-you sit in the front with Cary—Willow and I will sit and chat in the back."

Willow smirked at Cary. "Our first real double. Cool beans."

"The adventure is about to begin," said Buffy as the two girls began to laugh.

"So who are you really, Kurby," said Giles. He was rather drunk and slurring his words.

Kirby smiled—a drunken, happy smile. "A man who has lived many lives," he said as he slammed his pool cue into the wall on the way to the corner pocket. "What is a man like you doing as a librarian in a shit town like this?"

"What is a computer genius doing as a teacher in a shit town like this? We all have aour reasons…don't we?"

"Point taken." Kirby smiled. "Let's just play pool…"

"Ooh shit," said Buffy as she stared out the window of Yoshimoto's."

"What, asked Willow. "What's wrong?"

"We have company," she responded as she pulled a stake out and placed it onto the table. "Shit. Why can't I have a normal date for once…."

Of course, by the time Buffy reached for the stake, the vampire who had made the mistake of entering into the restaurant on the slayer's night off had already been touched by the wooden device. "What the hell just happened?" asked Buffy. "Where is the stake?"

Nobody said a word; Angel only stared across the table at Cary. "I think he would know," was all he said. Immediately, the subject was forgotten as the food came.

"Angel doesn't like you very much," remarked Xander as he made a shot from the blue line. It was two days after the double and the two were in the basement of Cary's house. Xander was attempting to try out for the Ice hockey team and Cary was giving him a few pointers. "Do you know why?"

"I'm not sure." Cary's wrist shot banked off the goal and ended up in the net. "I spent the last six months with a friend of mine—Angel reminds me quite a bit of him, actually. I know that in the beginning the two of us had a bit of a problem…"

"Why," asked Xander, skating back a bit. "Personality conflict?"

Cary nodded as he flipped the puck under his stick. "I had none," he said in a deadpan.

Xander laughed. "Really. I find that hard to believe."

Cary shook his head. "Unfortunately, when you really have no way to express yourself, it's difficult to figure out…"

Xander lowered his head. "Sorry. The family situation. I apologize for bringing it up…"

Cary shrugged his shoulders as he slapped the next puck into the net with a flick of his wrist, pausing briefly to show Xander the way he gripped his stick. "It doesn't matter. At this point—about Angel, the only thing that I can think of is that we have absolutely nothing in common."

Xander shook his head as he skated towards Cary. "You and I are totally different…and we get along."

"But we have some kind of similar foundation---world view, likes dislikes…" Cary put his stick on the ice, leaning on it. "He and I possess nothing like that."

"What?? I mean at base you both live in Sunnydale, you've lived elsewhere…"

Cary shrugged his shoulders. "Usually that works—if you don't mind playing and looking for something. I don't have any problems with that—but…"

"But what?" Xander paused. "Ah, yes. He's also our token vampire."

Cary nodded. "I figured as much—blood is the fluid with the highest concentration in ….."

Xander was openly staring now. "What? Don't tell me you're Doogie Howser?"

Cary laughed. "I'm not…nor am I a vampire."

"Then… you must…have some kind of powers."

Cary nodded. "Something like that." He paused. "Listen—if I tell you something, will I have your word it stays on the ice?"

Xander nodded. "Sure."

Cary closed his eyes and went to get the puck. "I'm not human either. I…was de.."

"You mean you're a robot?"

Cary shook his head, half aughing. "Basically. It's actually kind of crazy in the sense that I've never felt the way they say I'm 'supposed to.'"

"Technically they say you're not supposed to feel at all—but I can tell you're in love with Willow."

Cary nodded. " Is it that obvious?" He paused, as Xander laughed. Cary then pulled his bangs from his face and watched Xander as he skated towards him. " So what do I do about it? From what she's told me, I know she won't understand, but yet I have trouble keeping this from her."

Xander smiled. "Leave that to me—by the time you're ready to spill the beans, I'll have a mexican feast waiting on the table. "'

Cary's eyes opened wide. "You sure?"

Xander nodded. "Absolutely." 

"Listen, you asshole," said Xander staring at Angel. They were on their way to Cary's house to watch another late night Karate session. "I don't know what the hell your problem with him is. He doesn't want anything more from Buffy than a friendship."

"How do you know that?" Angel stared back at Xander with eyes that looked as if they could kill.

Xander shrugged his shoulders. "Because, you idiot, he is head over heels in love with WILLOW—WHICH IS WHY WE ARE GOING TO HER HOUSE BEFORE WE GO TO HIS. He wants her there with us—to let her know that nothing is going on."

"Then why at night when he knows that's the only time I can see her??"

Xander shook his head. "He's out all day, and he doesn't not want to help her out because he refuses to work with her at night. If you haven't noticed, Giles-though a good man, is not the fighter Cary is. She needs his help if she really wants to do some major slaying, and he's reserved his days for Kirby—the man needs some massive help in that computer lab. A new disaster every day…it's a wonder they haven't had to cancel classes."

"I've never been as comfortable with anybody in the world as I am with you." Cary and Willow were in his comfortable upstairs den, cuddled on the small leather couch Cary'd placed by the bay window. It was one of their favorite places, but tonight was to be different. The way Cary saw things, it would either be the best….or the worst of his short life.

"Me too," said Willow as she looked into his eyes. "I…." She stopped as he closed them and pulled his arm around her, attempting to shield her from the pain of the truth. "What? What's wrong?"

He reached up and pulled his bangs out of his eyes and kissed her deeply. After it was over, she looked up again and began to massage his shoulders. "You seem so sad---what's wrong?"

"There's something I have to tell you, but no matter what happens after this, remember that I…."

She put her hand on his lips. "No—relax. Nothing could ever tear us apart."

Cary closed his eyes. "I have to tell you this, and you have to look at me when I tell you. It's important that I know…."

"What…do you have a terminable disease?"

"I wish it were that simple…."

"Are you a vampire? Because if you were…."

Cary smiled. 'I can't stand the darkness---remember?" Cary sighed. "I even wish it were that simple."

"Are you gay? I mean that would be all right as well---shocking but all right…"

"No, but…."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course---but you may not think so after you hear this….I…"

"What…say it."

"I'm not human…but I'm definitely not a vampire. To be a vampire, you would have to have had at least some time among the mortal world---or to be any other mythical creature for that matter. I never have been, and at this rate, I never will be." Cary closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, noticing that the weight of willow's body had been removed from his shoulders. 

" You're…" She couldn't even bring herself to say the words. At least, from her perspective, it would keep it so that she didn't have to accept what she had dreaded all of this time. "You know," she said between her tears. "I really thought that I could be able to tell right now-----I mean after everything. Who would have thought that you were lying to me all of this time?"

"But I'm not. I can't. " And that was all he could possibly say…he knew she wasn't listening, and he couldn't explain it any other way.

"You don't have any business seeing her." Angel turned towards the window and picked up the glass he'd left at his feet.

"And I assume you and Buffy started out knowing exactly what both of you were bringing into the situation?" Cary's voice sounded different—as if it were completely devoid of all emotion.

Angel shook his head. "No, but…."

"There are no buts. As I recall, she had to find out from a book that you were one of the un-dead. At least I told Willow myself that I was one of the proverbial "never alive." Cary shook his head. "I didn't tell her in the beginning because I'd thought that she would never have taken the chance if…"

"And you lead her on?"

"Well it wasn't if I said anything to the contrary. If anything, she could have figured it out from the way that I was acting—the speed. .I thought I was quite obvious."

"When?"

"Yoshimoto's that night, for example. I knew you saw me pull the stake from the table, aim, throw it, and slay in the time it took Buffy to realize the stake was missing." Cary paused, closing his eyes. "The entire incident took under five seconds."

Angel nodded. "I thought I was seeing things…I…"

"But you weren't---which is why…you didn't want to talk to me?"

"I didn't think you would believe me if I told you. I thought you'd…"

Cary laughed as he stirred his drink with his finger. "But you didn't count on me being an enlightened piece of plastic, now did you?"

Angel hung his head. "How was I supposed to know you spent six months with the other famous outcast. I apologize."

Cary shook his head. "No reason. "

"So there's one thing that I don't get."

"Shoot."

Angel turned, staring directly into Cary's deep blue eyes. He even knew the answer before he asked the question, but he knew he had to. "Do you love her?" 

Cary nodded fiercely, and without hesitation. "Without a question. I was attracted to her personality when we first met---the concept of physical beauty was way beyond me at that point. As things progressed, I became more sure of it, and there was a certain point where I knew she had fallen for me as well. "

"And that was when…?"

Cary nodded—Angel swore he could see a tear falling from Cary's eye, his voice becoming ever more passionate. " I had to." 

"So what do I do?" asked Xander. "We need some mega help…and"

Giles shook his head as he paced the room. Jennie calendar wrung her hands; Angel stared out the window of the library . "Black knights , able to overtake buffy, kidnapped willow and cordelia. "I have no idea….. " 

"SHIT!!!"Kirby shouted as he burst into the library. He carried a grocery bag and a pad of paper. "dies argentam---and at the worst fucking time in the world. What did this black knight look like?"

"Tall and had no face—just a very freaky voice…"

Giles nodded. "Had to be quite strong to overtake buffy…."

"Dies argentaie—"burst Jenny. "The night where the silver souls attempt to retake the auric fire?"

Kirby nodded. "What the fuck else could I be talking about. " He shook his head. "Goddamit---you guys have to get Cary. I don't give a fuck how you do it…"

Angel stared at Kirby. "He's asleep…"

"It's impossible to…"began Xander…"

Kirby shook his head as he thrust the bag and the pad into Xander's hands . "No it's not. Here's the combination to the light switches and the alarm. Turn the lights on in the house, make sure that he drinks what's in the bag and tell him that Willow is in danger." Kirby began to pace as he switched on the library's computer and began typing furiously. "Then go to the celotex building, grab Buffy and get in there."

Xander saluted. "Yes, sir," he said as Angel dragged him out of the library…"

"Soon, my friend," said Drucilla as she attempted to "pet" the black knight. "Soon this will be all over and you will have strength renewed—and so will my dark god."

"Affirmative." He stared at his centurion. "Are the captives in position?"

"Affirmative. They are in point range and are incapable of motion." 

It was dark… darker then Xander had ever seen the house. No matter, he thought; he had the cure for it in his pocket. Angel carried the keys in one hand, the grocery bag in the other and beckoned Xander to follow him in. They wished each other luck and while Xander began to play with the light controls, Angel walked upstairs.

He knew the way because he had once stayed in the bedroom-it was a nice alternative to his own place. OF course, that morning he couldn't go home. That visit was out of friendship; this however was an emergency. He just hated being the bearer of bad news. 

Buffy screamed in pure terror as she attempted to put the stake into the unyielding hand. "That will not work with me." The voice of the tall dark haired man-like thing standing over her seemed completely devoid of all emotion. "You are not utilizing the right technique, though your skill is at it is optimum level."

"Thanks for letting me know," said Buffy in an attempt to make light of the difficult situation. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Are you attempting to utilize humor to facilitate your ability to grasp this set of circumstances?

Buffy stared at him --at the odd angle he'd twisted his head and those eyes of his. Of course, she knew that such thoughts would never help her through the situation she was in. Her only hope would come in the form of divine intervention…if there was a god….

"Cary…" Angel walked into the darkened bedroom and saw his friend sprawled across the bed. He turned on the overhead light and walked towards the bedside table. "Cary," he said again. He picked up the glass and poured a great deal of Jolt into it.

At the moment where Angel was going to yell for Xander, his friend started to move. Slowly at first, he grabbed the bottle of Jolt from the bedside table, Ignoring the glass. Angel watched in amazement as Cary then reached down and pulled something from his side. "What's the emergency?" he said as he put down the bottle. 

"Somebody kidnapped Willow and Cordelia…Buffy went after him, but…he was too strong for her. Xander got away…"

Of course, Cary didn't hear the rest of Angel's story as he ran to the closet and threw on a quick pair of sweats, a tee shirt and sneakers. He grabbed a pair of clear gloves and put them on, pushing so that they made a clicking noise. "Where is she?" he asked as he finished the bottle of jolt.

"By the old Celotex plant," said Xander as he ran up the stairs. "They seemed quite fierce and killed about twenty vampires on the way." Xander shrugged his shoulders. "The vampires tried to turn them…"

"But they broke their fangs in the process…."Angel turned to Cary. "are YOU IN?"

Cary smiled as they ran downstairs to the garage. "You had me with the bottle of Jolt." 

"LET HER GO!" shouted a voice from the shadows. Unmistakably familiar…and yet strange to place at this time of night.

"You are aware I have no intentions of doing so." At that point, her captor pushed Buffy out of the way, as if he were anticipating a battle. It felt somewhat like she was inconsequential…even though it didn't show in his words." I am unable to deduce an alternative strategy that would aid me in my motivation."

As the owner of the voice stepped from the shadows, she saw him shake his head. "You're really making me do this, aren't you?." There was a pause and the words came again—clearer as if they were coming closer. "I do not request—I demand or I order. There are consequences for non observance of either set of requirements. I suggest you actively rearrange your decisional constraints or suffer such consequences as are necessary."

"I intend to suffer consequences—if that is what is required of me…" And there were no more words. Just action.

And at that, Buffy wasn't sure what it was. It moved faster than she had ever seen before—faster even than the speed of light. The late evenings of Karate practice, she remembered, showed hints that Cary's strength and speed were beyond her comprehension, but this was beyond belief. Yes, she remembered, his slaying of Drucilla's newest minion at Yoshimoto's was quite unbelievable, but nothing would have been able to prepare her for this.

And that made her feel a lot better. For what it was worth, she knew that Willow was going to be safe. But the aftermath? What of that? Ah hell, Buffy thought, she would deal with that later. 

"You should have told me sooner, you bastard!", shouted Giles as he threw his hands in the air."

Jennie Calendar smirked at her boss. "A literalist—and I didn't even suspect."

Kirby smirked as he grabbed the bag from the floor at his feet. "Exiting would be a good Idea right about now---somebody will need this before the night is over…"

"But why, Kirby?" Giles stared deep into Kirby's eyes. "Why you?"

"You have to come with me to understand," he said as he thrust another heavy bag into Giles' unsuspecting hands. "Let's go—we have no time to waste."

"What about me?" Jennie put her hands on her hips. "What about me?"

Kirby thought for only a second. 'Hold down the fort—somebody has to keep things moving correctly. Now we've got to go," continued Kirby as he grabbed giles by the arm.

"So now what?" asked Xander, staring at Angel. "What next, smart guy? Do we wait or do we head in there?"

Angel shrugged. "Don't know."

Xander stared even harder. "Willow's about to die and you have no clue what to do…."

"Missed me?" asked Buffy as she and Cary walked up to where Angel and Xander were waiting. 

Of course, Cary didn't waste any time. He started bombarding Angel and Xander with questions, until finally Buffy threw up her hands. "Let's go already."

Cary shook his head. "As hard as this is, I want to know exactly what I'm up against---so I know exactly how to react."

As both Buffy and Xander looked at each other, Angel stared at Cary. "You're not going in alone."

"I have to. From what you're telling me, they have that building under compete control, they are moving relentlessly and are looking for blood they don't have." He stopped, stiffening. "I wouldn't be able to deal with it if anything happened to any of you." 

"But you're not going In alone," said Buffy forcefully. "I'm going with you."

Angel nodded. "So am I."

Xander nodded, slapping Cary on the back. "Me too, buddy."

Cary smiled shyly and then stepped back. "I want to warn you guys---I may do some crazy shit when I'm in there. But…."

Buffy smiled. "As if we haven't seen it already."

Cary nodded. "True enough." He paused. "Just stay close together and watch your backs." And they headed in together.

"Let me go!!!!!" screamed willow for the umpteenth time. Her throat was becoming rather sore and scratchy, her arms were beginning to cramp and she was starting to loose hope.

From the trapeze-like contraption above her, Cordelia stared down into her eyes. "Do you think they can actually hear you?"

Willow nodded, making the effort to move her head .up towards where Cordelia could see and hear her. "Definitely." 

"Then why…."

At that moment, the leader of the bunch—known as the dark knight-came her way. He wore heavy battle armor and had a head that looked bigger than his body. His eyes reminded willow of two pieces of coal-two plain stones with no expression anywhere in sight. "You are inconsequential," he said. "I am attempting to gain something that I had lost centuries ago…and through you lies the only path I can utilize to retrieve it."

"So you're going to let us live?" asked Cordelia.

"Negative. I cannot do that. It is not an option." The dark night stared into Willow's eyes. "Are you aware of what it means to not possess anything but the ability to learn? It…"

"What's wrong with that?" asked Cordelia, attempting to be witty. "If you can learn, you can…."

"You cannot learn what it means to feel---how it feels to take first blood---how it feels to destroy---to…"

Willow closed her eyes. This was going to be painful.

"So you use a stake through the heart to kill a vampire,"' said Buffy as she finally caught up with Angel and Cary. "How exactly do you…"

Cary raised his palms. "Simultaneous dual penetration...right in the center--here."

Xander shook his head. "How the hell do you penetrate titanium steel?--twice at the same time?"

"Cooperation," said Angel. "One each side."

Cary nodded. "I'm not saying it's easy—just throw hard and fast—you guys know what to do."

"…So it all leads up to Cary?" asked Giles. "So what about him makes you a fervent believer in the mysteriam?"

Kirby shook his head as he slammed his foot on the gas. "Denseness is the mother of stupidity. Cary holds the spirit of the auric fire---the one armored who defied all logic and reason because he remembered his hubris."

"You mean Cary is…."

Kirby nodded. "A full fledged android with abilities that could never be taken on by any conventional program. For example---no other android in existence could have been able to learn the martial arts---much less as well as he has, and to teach them? I have always known that there was something else there. It took the mysteriam to tell me what."

"So he's… an android with a soul?"

Kirby nodded. "Precisely—the one who arrives every ten generations of attempts."

"Was it deliberate?"

Kirby shook his head. "Hell no. I wrote the damm program and it never was designed to be that good. Something intervened between the program and his personality---which is why…"

"The dark knight took willow?"

"Precisely. The only way for the dark night to reverse his fate is to somehow bind the keeper of the fire….and the only way to do that, is through his guide."

"WHAT?" Giles was practically screaming

"Every single time the auric fire chooses a host, out there somewhere is somebody who connects with that host more than anybody else in this world. The person is somewhat responsible for connecting the host to his responsibilities---which means that….."

"This connection is strong enough to force the host out of hiding…"

"Exactly. Which is why..."

"Oh god." Giles stared at Kirby. "No wonder you didn't want Jennie to come with us….."

"Some pretty nasty shit is going to happen in there…which she can't handle."

"But why me?"

"You're the watcher, right?" Kirby stared straight at Giles. "Otherwise you wouldn't have given Cary that 18th century sword as a symbol ."

Giles nodded. "You're something like that?"

Kirby nodded. "The technical term is protector---which means we've got to move it."

"You're moving too quickly---I can barely keep up," said Buffy as she finally matched Cary and Angel step for step. "Why is it so important that this Black Knight have Willow?"

"Because he wants Cary," Said Xander simply from behind. "In order for him to get what he wants, he needs Cary's soul. To get Cary's soul, he needs….."

"Willow." Buffy turned and noticed that she had fallen behind and turned to Xander. "He really does love her, doesn't he?"

Xander nodded. "It doesn't take much to see that—myth only enforces it."

She stared up at him. "You knew all along and you didn't tell her?"

He nodded. "After the Mollock thing, she wasn't going to believe him. I was going to tell her myself, but he dropped the bombshell before I had even started building him a fallout shelter. So, it's over before it really had a chance…"

Buffy shook her head. "Not if I can help it."

"I can't get him," shouted Jenny Callendar. "What the hell…"

"Kirby Morrow," said Kirby. "Who is this?"

"You idiot—it's the fort holder. I found some good info from my literalist friends."

Kirby nodded---to nobody in particular. "What are they saying?"

"That the ritual of the auric flame is going to be performed tonight---major portents are nigh. "

Giles stole the phone from Kirby's hands. "What's the connection between this auric thing and buffy?"

Jennie shrugged her shoulders. "No clue."

Kirby cleared his throat. "The original connection is in that assassin squad—order of the tarrango. One of the assassins is known as "ares' prize. She is both the Black knight's prized warrior and a member of that squad—with connections to spike. My guess is that if she's involved, information could fly between the knight and spike, with them deciding that if guide, than slayer---and auric fire as well as crazy one's sire."

Giles nodded. "Great . What do your webbed buddies say about that?"

Jennie sighed. "They're saying that this ritual means business, and if things are this mad, then the one with the auric fire does exist and that they should watch their back."

"We shall have some fun, my dearies." Drucilla stared into the dark eyes of the black knight. "What are you searching for?"

"Something that belongs to me—that was erased from my predecessor generations ago. I require it in order to resume functioning as intended."

"You can't transfer somebody's emotions," said Cordelia. "It doesn't work that way….."

All of a sudden, Willow grew stone cold. "He can—that's why you have me, don't you. You want him to come right here and rescue me—and walk right into your trap."

"Precisely," said the Black knight. "It's chance of success is 100%."

"Well he won't come." Willow hoped that what she was about to utter was true—for Cary's sake as well as her own. " He never loved me, so why would he rescue me? You know I…."

"I know all and require silence. "Verbiage will not deter me from my appointed task."

"You saved my life…" said Willow, shocked as she looked into Cary's eyes. "why? After all of this…."

"You don't want to know why." He turned away, picking up the bottle of surge Kirby had placed at his feet and downed half of it.

"You're right. I don't. I don't want to hear you say something that could never be true."

"And why not?"

"Because you can't love me."

"Think what you want, but I know that deep down in your heart, you know I am incapable of lying about something like this." He picked up the rest of the bottle and walked towards the window.

Kirby picked up another jelly donut. '"Life—she is a female dog that is barking up every disgusting tree in sight." He shook his head. "What do I think?"

Willow nodded. "Yes Kirby. What do you think about all of this?"

"You mean is he capable of loving you the way he says he does?"

Willow nodded again. "And don't lie to me—I know you know something."

Kirby sighed. "First of all, I know this whole entire endeavor has taken quite a bit of courage on his part. DO you know what would happen if somebody from my one of my former lives should happen to find out who he is? I do not think it would be pretty—do you?"

Willow shook her head. "But that's not the point. "

Kirby shook his head. "Tis definitely the rub my dear. You are the key to information—and one would not be trusted with such mega tonnage without a humongoid degree of trust involved."

Willow nodded. "Trust. I've got it. Next? Weren't we talking about love?"   
"It is coming my dear girl. We must not loose our patience. Love springs from trust. To discover the trust necessary for entrustment of such a secret, one must do some deep investigation. As he-at last I knew-is unable to judge physical beauty, he must base his "love" on what is inside. During the investigation, he found something in you that started a damm near chain reaction, and…."

"But he…."

"Now, now ,now my weeper. Do not lose sight of the issue here. Of Cary personally, may I be the first one to tell you that he has always been capable of more than anticipated---which is why my past lives are in such conflict." 

"So you….."

"Yes my dear. One of---my only past life was as a government scientist, involved in the project…."

"And you knew all along."

Kirby smirked. "Now I believe that there is some place you should be right now?"

"Come on," said Cordelia. Her tongue was on the floor as she brought her date into the Bronze that evening. She was in heaven as she walked across the floor to where Xander, Buffy and Angel were sitting. "Doesn't he look beautiful," she cooed as she passed half or her class.

Of course, as she was in seventh heaven, he sat in the pure depths of hell. He tried to enjoy himself, but it just wasn't working. After a few minutes, he turned to Cordelia. "Listen—I don't think this was a good idea…My mind is elsewhere…"

"Oh come on," she said as she dragged him over to where Buffy and company were. "All of your other friends are here. The least you could do is sit and attempt to enjoy yourself—at least for my sake." She stared at him, half attempting to catch Xander's eye. "Hello Xander. I actually may have to be seen with you….since my date is.."

Xander looked Cary deep in the eyes. "It wouldn't be a good idea if you left now…" He cleared his throat. "Hey guys—Cary's attempting to get out of here…"

Angel shook his head. "I don't think so---I don't want to be the…."

Cary laughed. "As if I…"

At that point, the music stopped…and a man dressed in a tuxedo entered the bronze. He carried in his hand a violin case…and a long red rose. He placed the rose in front of Cary and set the violin case on the floor, opening the clasps and removing the bow. "Enjoy the performance," he said.

As he began to play various arpeggios, the lights dimmed even further to reveal a solitary figure standing on the stage. "Don't go," she whispered plaintively. "You know you'll break my heart. She won't love you like I will. I'm the one who'll stay when she walks away, and you know I'll be standing here still.." 

Cary and the rest of the group stared silently as Willow walked down off of the stage. She wore a long blue dress and heels and she moved along with Celine Dion's "To Love You More," occasionally whispering a few lines for effect. As she got closer to her intended target, they all could see she had tears in her eyes…and so did he.

"Believe in me," she said, whispering through her tears, and along with the bridge, "I will make you see…all the things that your heart needs to know…"

And then she was in his arms. "I won't leave your arms again," she said, sobbing softly.

"I won't let you…" he said as he shot a look of absolute gratitude to Xander, Buffy and Angel. 

Xander shook his head. "What a strange and wonderful ending to a really sappy story," he said.

Buffy smiled. "Couldn't have happened to a nicer pair. " She smirked as she walked over to willow's ear. "Go get'em tiger," she whispered.


End file.
